Pedicle screws coupled with longitudinal rods are used to correct or stabilize anatomical lumbar and thoracic spinal deformity, degenerative, spondylolisthesis, trauma, tumor, stenosis or pseudarthrosis conditions of skeletally mature patients.
Existing rod systems include a pedicle screw with a clamp that has a pair of arms mounted to a proximal end of the pedicle screw. A rod is slid into an opening in the clamp between the two arms and then a fastener, such as nut, is attached to close off the opening between the arms of the clamp. Although providing a secure attachment, this is a slow, labor-intensive process for assembling rods and pedicle screws into final orthopedic fixation. Also, post-assembly adjustments are difficult to make as each attachment is relatively rigid upon securing the fastener.